This invention refers to mounting assemblies, and more particularly, to mounting assemblies particularly suited for the mounting of motors such as electric fan motors to a support structure within a vehicle.
Mounting assemblies for electric motors such as fan motors associated with an air conditioning or heating system for a vehicle should represent a relatively light and easily installable assembly. A prior art mounting assembly, shown in FIG. 2a and 2b, illustrates an assembly which is of a relatively light weight and easily installed. However, such assemblies, when employed in an off-road vehicle, have exhibited insufficient rigidity, allowing the fan blade to strike a mating orifice. When the fan blade strikes the mating orifice, the fan may be thrown out of balance where after the ensuing vibration can cause a premature failure of the mounting assembly.